Gender is an internal sense of being male or female. Sex is a physical condition of the body that is a combination of bodily characteristics including chromosomes, hormones, internal and external reproductive organs, and secondary characteristics. Transgender is an adjective to describe people whose identity, or expression, or behavior, or sense of self does not conform to their sex as assigned at birth. Gender affirming surgery is a procedure to surgically alter a patient's body so that features of the physical body align with the patient's gender identity.
Some people who are assigned the female sex at birth have a male gender identity and desire to have surgery to provide their body with a genital appearance, for example through a phalloplasty procedure to provide the person with a neophallus, so that their physical characteristics conform with their sense of self.
Some natal males experience a birth defect or an injury to their penis and have a new penis reconstructed (a neopenis), which can include a neophallus formed from tissue and a prosthetic implanted in the neophallus.
Surgeons and patients would welcome improved penile implant systems and methods of implanting a penile prosthetic in a neophallus.